Tangled Timelines
by ThePeculiarAvenger
Summary: Howard Stark built a time machine, and Tony Stark figured out how to work it. Peggy Carter is rather unamused by the sudden presence of Avengers in her basement. Or rather, the basement of the Stark residence in LA, which happens to be a lab. SPOILERS: Winter Soldier, Agent Carter through 2x05.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo, remember the Time Travelling SHIELD Agents fic I mentioned at the end of Finding Peggy Chapter 9? Here it is. Let me know what you think!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Angeles, 1947

Steve sighed as he looked around the room. They were in a lab, that much was obvious. "Tony..." he started with a sigh. "What did you do?"

"I-" Tony protested weakly. "It was a-" frantically looking around at the lab they were in, Tony searched for an answer to Steve's question.

"It was a time machine." Natasha cut him off with a monotone. "Look at the calendar. Based on the Principles of Theoretical Time Travel and the logos on the lab equipment, I'd say we're still in a Stark lab, 1947." Natasha looked around at the incredulous looks. "What? I hang out with Bruce." She directed her attention to Tony. "Your LA property did exist in 1947, right?"

"Uhhh, yeah. July 1947, something happened in July 1947. What was that?" Tony's brow furrowed as he retreated into his mind.

"Hands up. Against the wall, don't move." A British accent cut through the air. Steve whirled around, shocked as he stared into the eyes of a woman he thought he'd never see again. Peggy was there, leaning heavily on a table in a way that suggested she was injured, but pointing a gun at them nonetheless. All shock aside, Steve still had enough common sense to raise his hands and back up against the wall, as his friends were doing. Even Clint, who normally jumped at the chance to pick a fight, was listening to Peggy. In fact, they all would've been fine, if not for Natasha. Strong, clever Natasha, who's first instinct, when being held at gunpoint, was to pull her own gun. Apparently, now was no different.

"I think not," Natasha growled, now in the front of the Avengers by default, as she was the only one who hadn't moved.

"Natasha, don't," Steve pleaded.

"Look at her, she's obviously injured, and outnumbered. She's not a threat," Natasha retorted, refusing to back down.

"We're the ones intruding into _her_ house, we need to be showing her that we're not a threat," begged Steve.

"It's not her house either, you heard Tony. She's probably just another one of Howard Stark's-" Steve cut her off, desperation tinging his voice.

"Natasha, if you finish that sentence, she will kill you."

If nothing else, this gets Natasha to stop speaking for long enough to sigh exasperatedly, which is long enough for Peggy to turn her attention to Steve.

"And who are you?" she asks him suspiciously.

"I'm me, I'm Steve," Steve tries, in vain.

"Captain Rogers' plane went down in the arctic two years ago," retorts Peggy, her voice dangerously low and deceptively calm.

"Peggy, please-" Steve isn't sure what to say next.

"If you're him, and not some spy, tell me something only he would know," Peggy demands. She watches him think for a moment, sees him blush slightly as a particular idea comes to mind, and it's so _him_ , so _Steve_ , that she almost lowers her gun right there. He looks at her, a silent question in his eyes. She stares back, hard and unflinching.

"I was- I was returning a book," he begins, ignoring Tony's _you're going to kill us all_ look of incredulity. "It, it was late, and, um, you kissed me, and.." Steve trails off, not wanting to finish his sentence. The bashful way he almost can't meet her eyes as the blush spreads down his neck makes her want to kiss him, but as she's pretty sure she can't support her own weight, she decides against it, instead stowing the pistol in the pocket of her dressing gown.

"Alright," she relents. "who are they?"

"Peggy, meet the Avengers," introduces Steve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I made another thing! I promised Crowley's Apprentice that I would take action on this idea, so... I kinda know where it's going, but at the same time, kinda don't. Soooo, let's see! BTW, get ready for another chapter of Belief!


	2. Hiatus alert

Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I have really lost inspiration for this fic. It's my fault for starting it without a clear idea of where to take it, but as of now, this story is on hiatus indefinitely. Again, I'm really sorry, but maybe my muse will inspire me randomly? Please don't hate me, I hope y'all find some other awesome fics that are actually updated regularly. Thank you for your understanding 3 3


End file.
